youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
PinkSheep
Pink Sheep is a fictional character created by ExplodingTNT, and is arguably his most popular character. He appeared in TNT's videos, and then launched a channel of his own. He currently has over 630,000 subscribers. Apperance He is a sheep with pink-colored wool, and a black mustache. His lot-in-life is to keep his "magnificently well trimmed mustache" manicured. He sometimes wears sunglasses, particularly when is being swag. He seems to be able to fly, break any block (including bedrock) and kill anyone in one hit with his bare hands (he credits this to his mustache). He speaks in a robotic voice, which is different from other ExplodingTNT characters, who mainly speak in text bubbles. Biography It is unknown what year he was born in, as it has been kept a secret, however it is sometime before the 1400's. He met Leonardo Da Vinci and they became friends because he liked drinking sodas with him. He says that Leonardo gave him his fantastic art skills, and he is the only guy who looked good with a mustache and a beard. He apparently helped paint the Mona Lisa. He was a warrior in a village for some time, and was assigned to go kill the Enderdragon. However, he did not kill her, and in the future married the Enderdragon. He also discovered America, but Christopher Columbus showed up and claimed it for himself. Pink Sheep got angry and left. He also participated in the 1940 Olympics and won first prize. He started hanging out with herobrine because "his mom baked great cookies". He eat all the cookies and they did not have any money left so he stopped hanging out with herobrine. He met ExplodingTNT when he was searching for his mustache trimmers. ExplodingTNT found the trimmers but Pink Sheep threw them away because a mouse had touched them (ExplodingTNT Is a mouse). One time the dragon egg got teleported on top of him, and the creature inside turned into a hybrid creature. This creature turned out to be Purple Shep, but he is "not as handsome" as Pink Sheep due to his deformed face. Pink Sheep does not like being related to him, but realizes him as his son. He was on the lost island with Notch, Failboat, Herobrine and ExplodingTNT, but he said he could leave at any time, which evidently he did at some point. He wanted to make his own videos, so he launched a YouTube channel called Pink Sheep, and dose gameplay and reaction videos. He also said he will do "mustache trimming tutorials". Relationships Purple Shep Purple Shep is a result of an accident where the dragon egg teleported on top of Pink Sheep. He is purple sheep with an extremely disfigured face. He had the same mustache as his father, but it is dislocated on top of his face. Pink Sheep does not like him, but he is kind to him because he is his son. Purple Shep has his own Youtube channel, and uploads videos as well. He speaks in a loud, irritating version of his father's voice. He is very fond of toasters for some reason, and usually sticks his head in them. He sometimes interrupts Pink Sheep while he is making videos, causing him to mess up. Enderdragon The enderdragon is the main boss in Minecraft, and is one of the most feared creatures in the land. She was almost killed by Pink Sheep, but he decided to spare her, and when Purple Shep was created, they got married. They seem to have a fair relationship, but she does not appear in his videos very much. Explodingtnt ExplodingTNT makes Minecraft skits and other videos. When Pink Sheep first appeared in his videos, he did not have a mustache and spoke in a different voice. This was probably another sheep however, as it is revealed there are many "pink sheeps", but only one can be the true one. He wanted to start making his own videos and ExplodingTNT helped him create a YouTube channel. They seem to be somewhat friends, but Pink Sheep does not think he is "Prankster Gangster" material. notch Notch is the creator and owner of Minecraft. Pink Sheep seems to not have any need for him, but he has some interaction with him when he needs something added to Minecraft. Pink Sheep jr Pink Sheep Jr. was created when Pink Sheep wanted a son to perform science experiments on (this was before Purple Shep's time). He is a baby sheep with pink wool, but he is lacking a mustache. His voice is very human-like, and the only things he ever said in his voice was "Sup pops can I have a cheeseburger?". This terrified Pink Sheep and he ran away. Another time Pink Sheep Jr. spoke in text bubbles when he was trapped on one block surrounded by lava. He called to Pink Sheep for help, and Pink Sheep went to "get the rescue equipment". However Pink Sheep got distracted and started telling jokes to other people for 48 hours. It is unknown whether Pink Sheep Jr, survived, as he says he can't last much longer. He is never seen again, so it is possible he died. Pink guy Pink guy is a minor character in ExplodingTNT's videos. He and pink sheep go terrorizing ExplodingTNT to get him to make another Weird Comments video. He is probably a part of the Parameter Gangster Nation, Pink Sheeps fanbase. Baconcrafter Baconcrafter is a minor character as well. He is a wrestler/warrior, and is very strong. He is not seen much with Pink Sheep, but it is hinted they are adversaries. Roberto Roberto is a life-like pink sheep who lives in the sewer, has a mustache and wears a sombrero. He never actually seen, but a picture of him is displayed. Pink Sheep says he is a "Homie". Trivia * He has said he is genderless, but he is more than likely male. * He sometimes refers to himself as "Boi". * It is unknown who the actor is for Pink Sheep, but a list of actors can be seen in ExplodingTNT's videos. * He once was proposed to by a girl who had a crush on him, but he kicked her off the cliff. * He has stated he is immortal, and it would seem this is the case. But he is killed and has had to respawn once or twice. * He plays Minecraft, Roblox, Slither.io and Who's Your Daddy. * He says a game is only good if you can get a mustache in it. However, he says Slither.io is an exception. * He does not seem to live with the Enderdragon on Purple Shep. Gallery Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Pranksters